The present invention relates to a terminal assembly for an electric compressor, and more particularly, to a terminal assembly for an electric compressor, which can stably achieve electrical connection between a controller and a driver, and improve the productivity by reducing the number of parts.
In general, an electric compressor includes a driver which generates power using a voltage supplied thereto and a compressor which compresses a refrigerant using the power received from the driver, the compressor being installed at one side of the driver.
A controller is installed at the other side of the driver, and the driver and the controller receive a voltage through a supply terminal. The supply terminal includes a terminal for transferring the voltage between the driver and the controller. When the driver uses a three-phase motor, three terminals are installed and arranged in parallel to one another.
In the conventional electric compressor, a wire member connected to the driver and a terminal for inserting an electric conduction pin are pressed and fixed to each other. In this case, since the connection state is unstable, the electric compressor is highly likely to cause an operation abnormality. Furthermore, since the number of parts to fix the terminals is increased, the number of assembling processes is inevitably increased. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1749819 published on Jun. 15, 2017 and entitled “Control device for on-vehicle electric compressor”.